This invention refers to a connecting device for providing an optical connection.
In the measurement technology, a measuring apparatus usually has to be connected with a fiber to perform measurements, e.g. test and calibration measurements. Therefore, the apparatus comprises for each fiber a separate apparatus port each adapted for a plug and/or screw connection with a connector provided at the end of the respective fiber.